The Wrong Universe
by SuperSophB
Summary: Willow does a spell that ends badly sending her to an alternative universe were Tara is a Vampire and Spike is her lover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Something Isn't Right…

"I wonder where everyone is." Said Willow alone on a dark street. It was empty, everything was silent. Until she heard a screech, a blue van suddenly came around the corner. It stopped in front of Willow. The door opened to reveal Xander, Buffy and Giles in the front on the wheel. "Willow!"

"Oh thank god I-"

"Are you nuts? Why are you out here at this time of night, it's dangerous?" Willow thought Buffy was joking for a second. Buy she was dead serious.

"What?" Willow looked puzzled. Before she could say anything else Xander grabbed her into the van. "What's going on? Where's Dawnie?" Buffy snorted

"At home, do you seriously think I'm going to let her out at this time of night?" They pulled up to the drive way of Buffy's house. When they went inside Willow asked a question that everyone jumped at "Where's Tara?"

"Shh! Are you crazy! Don't say her name in here!"

"Why not?"

"Because S.P.I.K.E will kill you"

"But Spike can't attack anyone he's got that chip in his head"

"What chip?"

"The one that Riley and his team put in there!"

"When did Riley put a chip in anyone's head?" Xander looked confused. Everyone was looking at Willow as if she was a crazy person.

"I'm very confused…"

"Where have you been for the last year?"

"Obviously not here!"

"Spike and Tara are vampires Willow" Buffy said quietly "There the most powerful vampires we have encountered yet" Buffy smirked "And I thought you were the smart one."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Willow are you feeling okay?" Buffy was getting worried.

"I'm not sure." Willow just looked shocked.

"Maybe you should take some tablets?" Dawn suggested smiling also worried about her friend. There was a knock on the door… "Dawn go upstairs now!" Dawn looked terrified, she instantly ran upstairs. Buffy took a stake out of her pocket and went for the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us!" Willow recognized that voice. The door opened to reveal Faith and Riley.

"Okay. Does anyone else think we need some sort of secret knock?" Xander said.

"Wow! They nearly caught us!" Riley was panting. Faith smiled.

"Nah they nearly caught you, I was pretty quick!"

"Hey!" Riley snapped. "Were suppost to be partners? Since when were Riley and Faith patrol partners?

"I know babe" Faith smiled at Riley and then kissed him. Willow jumped back a little.

"Since when are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Willow were not boyfriend and girlfriend" Willow was now extremely confused. "Were married"

"When did that happen!?" Willow didn't realise she was raising her voice.

"Last year! You were there, you were one of the bridesmaids! Have you lost your memories or something?"

"She has been acting different…."

"I think I need to lie down" Willow slowly made her way upstairs to the room were Tara and herself would usually sleep. It looked completely different than it usually was. That's when Willow figured it out. She was in some kind of different universe. She knew because 1. Tara was a vampire and in love with Spike acting different 3. Faith and Riley are married! She still couldn't get her head around that one. When she met Tara she was a shy young girl. And when their relationship blossomed it was like she had grown up, finally become a woman. But now, it was like she was back in high school. The bedroom, she saw before her was pink and fluffy and it looked like a child's bedroom. There were stuffed animals on the bed and colourful clothing on the bed. Everything was very neat. They only thing she was relieved to see… A pile of magic books in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow thankfully went to sleep rather quickly. She knew it was just a dream because none of those things really happened she was just dreaming. Well having a nightmare to be exact...  
When she fell asleep she was back in her Sunnydale. She was stupid for thinking this was an alternative universe!-  
"Willow" Her eyes opened instantly to reveal she was wrong. It wasn't just a dream she really was in an alternative universe. Standing in front of her was Dawn. "You said you would take me shopping today"  
"Did I?. Uh let me wake up properly first and then I will get ready and take you."  
"Okay" Dawn began to walk downstairs to get breakfast with a smile on her face.  
Willow sat in bed another 10 minutes and then decided to go get some breakfast. She had to act normal in this universe. It was going to be hard. When willow went downstairs she saw everyone was up 'how many people live in this house?' she thought it herself as she saw Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Riley, Faith and Oz all in the small kitchen. _Oh no Oz_ She remembered from last night that he was still here. _Does that mean we are still together?_ Willow avoided him as much as possible in the kitchen. She grabbed her cereal and dashed for the living room. Unfortunately he followed her in there and caught her off guard. "Sorry I wasn't back Last night, it was a full moon" He was so close to her right now, and what was with him sniffing her hair?  
"Oh that's okay..." She felt so awkward around him but also in a way relieved to see he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Willow finally got a minute to herself away from Oz when she said she needed a shower. And she really did need one, being in an alternative universe makes people nervous… She still couldn't get her head around something though. Last night everyone way terrified Buffy wouldn't let Dawn out of her sight for a second, and now it's okay for her to go shopping in an open public space? _Well she would be with a powerful witch_ Willow said to herself, then realising she may not be as powerful in this universe. She missed Tara so much. How they would practice magic together and now Willow missed that Shy little witch girl so much, and she had only been in this universe for a day! Willow then wondered what her precious Tara must be like in this universe… Probably all evil. Tara was never evil. Willow then came back to reality. How long had she been in the shower?

Willow decided since she was taking Dawn shopping maybe she could get some answers out of her. Besides she really needs to get to speed on what's been happening around. "Dawnie are you ready to go?" Dawn smiled.

"Sure let me just say bye to Buffy" Dawn went up to Buffy and gave her a big hug. "Bye Buffy" Willow looked at them with deep eyes. In her universe Dawn and Buffy were not this close. And how old was Dawn in this universe? She looked really childish… "Okay I'm ready" Dawn put her hand out for Willow to take. Willow looked very confused.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, you know that Willow stop messing around" Dawn giggled.

"They why do I have to take your hand?"

"Um because it's the law. And Buffy's overprotective"

"Wait what law?"

"Every child under the age of 18 has to be accompanied by an adult" Willow took Dawn's hand. They walked to the mall and everything seemed as it usually would. Accept posters everywhere saying 'Do not go anywhere alone its dangerous!' Willow found this mostly creepy as accept for the vampires, Sunnydale was usually a happy place…Sometimes. When they got to the mall things were even weirder… There were shops were you could buy stakes and holy water. Willow shrugged this off but still thinking things were very strange.

They found this little ice cream stand where Willow bought Dawn an ice cream and got a coffee for herself. She was going to need it. They sat on a table close to where the ice cream stand was and Willow thought it was time to discuss…

"So Dawnie. What's new?" Dawn looked up from her ice cream which was all over her face.

"Well not much really the usual"

"And what is the usual?" Dawn looked confused.

"You know, Buffy slays, you all come home, Riley and Faith make out-" Willow interrupted her before she got to herself and Oz.

"But there is one exciting thing!"

"And what's that?" Willow asked curiously.

"Daddy's taking a week off from school to spend time with me! I've been waiting all month!"

"Since when is your Dad a teacher?" Dawn laughed.

"He's not a teacher he's the librarian!"

"But Giles is the librarian?"

"Erm… Willow, Giles Is my Dad" Willow spat her coffee out.

"What! Since when?"

"Since I was 9, do you not remember Willow? He adopted me."


End file.
